No Time To Love, Only Time To Kill
by Awkwardrules
Summary: She's only doing it, because it's her job as an assassin. She doesn't want to, but she has to. It's her job to finish them off; to do the dirty work. To kill the Hitachiin brothers. "The angels are singing their song of tears." Rated T for violence and explicit language. One-shot, may develop into a full story, probably not though.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Soul Eater. This is supposed to be a late Halloween One-shot, but I might make more chapters later if you want.**

 **Anyways, lets get started.**

* * *

It's my job.

I'm an assassin, I have to kill them. There's no turning back now. I came all the way from DWMA to do this one assignment as an assassin... kill them- The Hitachiin brothers.

I knew these guys a long time ago, before I found out that I was a Meister, in elementary school. They ignored everyone, but me and now I wish they ignored me too.

Why? Because I fell in love with one of them. Kaoru Hitachiin... But that doesn't matter now, all that matters now is that I put that bullet through their heads. All that matters is that they're finished off, that their brain matter will splatter on the ground and I will hear the familiar thump of the bodies hitting the ground.

It's their faults. They shouldn't have pissed off their mom. They shouldn't have "disgraced their family name."

I've been kicked out of DWMA, after they found out I was killing "innocent people." But the thing is, my weapons have never eaten their souls, so why do they think we're evil. All WE'RE doing is doing our job.

I walked down the hall, Tatsuya in one hand, Kazume in the other. They're glock guns, and my weapons.

I could hear the laughter of girls and boys coming from Music Room #3.

It's time.

Before I walked in, memories of everyone I killed flashed through my head.

I stood there seeing the familiar red blood, that resembled my hair. I could hear the coughing gurgling sounds of someone choking on their own blood. The splattering of brain matter, the sound of limp corpses falling, dead, on the floor. The screaming and crying others around would make. Then I would hear rain.

For some reason, it always rained when I had finished a job. I've always thought of it as angels crying. Crying for my sins, crying and begging for me to give mercy to my next target. But I couldn't, there was now way I could do it. Crying for it was time for another angel to return home to heaven. Crying and singing their song of tears.

I walked in, my guns in my hands, just do it. It was simple, make it easy and painless. I could do it, I had to do it.

There was a lot of gasping and screaming as soon as they saw Tatsuya and Kazume.

"Don't make this difficult", I said, shooting the air, to make everyone silent. I looked at the silent crowd, scanning it to find 2 people.

Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka.

I was told to watch out for them.

"YOU TWO WALK TO THE CORNER!", I screamed at Mitsukuni and Takashi. They easily obeyed.

I scanned the crowd again, keeping Kazume pointed at the cousins.

That's when I saw the familiar ginger hair.

"Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, come forward, don't make this difficult", I said, gently.

They stared at me for a while and then stood up silently.

"Rikka", I heard them say my name.

Damn it.

I stared at them, before quickly nodding. They remember me, why'd they have to remember me?!

"Don't try anything funny", I said to the cousins.

I turned back to the twins.

"I'm sorry, but this is my job", I stated, silently pointing both guns to their foreheads.

It was quick, but painful for me.

*BANG*

There it was. The usual sound of the bullet leaving them, the usual sound that comes after I pull the trigger. The sound of another successful mission.

There was screaming, lots of screaming.

I opened my eyes and saw the blood dripping from the fresh holes that were in their heads. I watched them fall to the floor, puddles of blood surrounding them. I watched as their ginger hair, soon became a fiery red that looked similar to mine. Except I was born with mine, while their's happened to be red because it was drenched in blood. I watched as blood dribbled down their forehead and onto their noses. They laid on the ground, motionless; never to move again. I watched the color drain from their faces, the corpses laid there as the screaming continued.

I walked out of the room, no, I didn't run.

I just walked away, silently. Hoping for those cousins to leave that room and come after me, torture me, find my weakness and use it against me, kill me.

But they didn't come. They were never going to come, they would be too busy crying and sobbing and wondering why I did it.

I heard the pitter patter noise of the rain hitting the ground softly. _  
Drip,_

 _Drip,_

 _Drop._

 _Drip,_

 _Drip,_

 _Drop._

Then, little by little, it became vicious, violently pounding against the floor and windows. The angels were weeping and singing their song of tears.

I walked silently, the sound of screaming and crying never fading.

I started screaming too, this isn't happening, it couldn't be happening.

PLEASE LET THIS BE FAKE!

* * *

"RIKKA WAKE UP!"

I sprung out of bed. A nightmare, just a nightmare.

"You were screaming in your sleep again", Takayashi, my little brother, told me.

"I'm sorry"

"Was it about the assignment you have to do next week?"

No... my nightmare... my nightmare is reality.

"Ya."

"It's ok, you can handle them."

"Ya." I can handle them, this is just my job, I'm an assassin.

I have no time for love. I only have time to kill.

* * *

 **What'd you guys think. I liked it. I think this is gonna be a one-shot. I might make more chapters later, but eh.**

 **I liked the way it ended... Sort of, I don't know... anyways.**

 **OK, May the odds be ever in your favor, Goodbye.**


End file.
